Праиндоевропейский язык
= = Праиндоевропе́йский язы́к — гипотетический предок языков индоевропейской семьи, включая славянские, германские, романские и другие. Некоторые лингвисты относят праиндоевропейский язык к ностратической макросемье языков. Дискуссионным является вопрос о том, являются ли хетто-лувийские языки потомками праиндоевропейского языка, или же они представляли собой самостоятельную ветвь, близкородственную праиндоевропейскому языку, в связи с рядом грамматических и фонетических отличий (например, два рода существительных вместо трёх, некоторые отличия в системе падежных окончаний и др.). = Фонология = Проблема реконструкции смычных * На заре индоевропеистики, опираясь, в основном, на данные санскрита, учёные реконструировали четырёхрядную систему смычных согласных для праиндоевропейского языка: Этой схемы придерживались К.Бругман, А. Лескин, А.Мейе, О. Семереньи, Г. А. Ильинский, Ф. Ф. Фортунатов. * Позже, когда стало очевидным, что санскрит не является эквивалентом праязыка, появились подозрения, что эта реконструкция недостоверна. Действительно, имелось довольно немного примеров, позволявших реконструировать серию глухих придыхательных. Часть из них была ономатопоэтического происхождения. Остальные случаи, после того, как Ф. де Соссюр выдвинул ларингальную теорию, блестяще подтверждённую после открытия хеттского языка, были объяснены как рефлексы сочетаний глухой смычный+ларингал. Тогда система смычных была реинтерпретирована: * Но и эта реконструкция имела недостатки. Первый недостаток заключался в том, что реконструкция серии звонких придыхательных при отсутствии серии глухих придыхательных типологически недостоверна. Второй недостаток был в том, что на праиндоевропейское b'' имелось лишь три довольно недостоверных примера. Этого факта данная реконструкция объяснить не могла. Новым этапом стало выдвижение в 1972-м году Т. В. Гамкрелидзе и В. В. Ивановым глоттальной теории (и независимо от них П. Хоппером в 1973-м). Эта схема исходила из недостатков предыдущей: Данная теория позволила иначе интерпретировать законы Грассмана и Бартоломе, а также по-новому осмыслила закон Гримма. Однако и эта схема показалась многим учёным неидеальной. В частности, она предполагает для позднего праиндоевропейского периода переход глоттализованных согласных в звонкие, при том, что глоттализованные — довольно глухие звуки. * Последняя реинтерпретация была сделана В. В. Шеворошкиным, который предположил, что в праиндоевропейском были не глоттализованные, а «сильные» смычные, которые есть в некоторых кавказских языках. Этот тип смычных действительно может озвончаться. Проблема количества рядов гуттуральных Если бы реконструкция праиндоевропейского языка базировалась исключительно на данных индо-иранских, балтийских, славянских, армянского и албанского языков, то нужно было бы признать, что в праиндоевропейском существовало два ряда гуттуральных — простые и палатализованные. Но если бы реконструкция строилась на данных кельтских, италийских, германских, тохарских и греческого языков, то принять пришлось бы другие два ряда — гуттуральные простые и лабиализованные. Языки первой группы (сатем) не имеют лабиализованных, а языки второй группы (кентум) не имеют палатализованных. Соответственно, компромисс в данной ситуации — принять для праиндоевропейского языка три ряда гуттуральных (простые, палатализованные и лабиализованные). Однако такая концепция наталкивается на типологический аргумент: нет живых языков, в которых существовала бы такая система гуттуральных. Существует теория, которая предполагает, что ситуация в кентум-языках - исконная, а сатем-языки палатализовали старые простые гуттуральные, при этом старые лабиализованные изменились в простые. Противоположная предыдущей гипотеза утверждает, что в праиндоевропейском были простые гуттуральные и палатализованные. При этом в кентум-языках простые стали лабиализованными, а палатализованные - депалатализовались. И, наконец, есть сторонники теории, по которой в праиндоевропейском был лишь один ряд гуттуральных — простые. Проблемы реконструкции праиндоевропейских спирантов Традиционно считается, что в праиндоевропейском языке был только один спирант ''s, аллофоном которого в позиции перед звонкими согласными выступал z''. Трижды различными лингвистами предпринимались попытки увеличить количество спирантов в реконструкции праиндоевропейского языка: * Первая попытка была сделана Карлом Бругманом. См. статью Спиранты Бругмана. * Вторую предпринял Э.Бенвенист. Он попытался приписать индоевропейскому языку аффрикату c. Попытка была неудачной. * Т. В. Гамкрелидзе и В. В. Иванов на основании небольшого количества примеров постулировали для праиндоевропейского ряд спирантов: s — s' — sw. Проблема количества ларингалов Ларингальная теория в своём первоначальном виде была выдвинута Ф. де Соссюром в труде «Статья о первоначальной системе гласных в индоевропейских языках». Ф. де Соссюр возложил ответственность за некоторые чередования в санскритских суффиксах на некий неизвестный ни одному живому индоевропейскому языку «сонантический коэффициент». После открытия и расшифровки хеттского языка Ежи Курилович отождествил «сонантический коэффициент» с ларингальной фонемой хеттского языка, поскольку в хеттском языке этот ларингал был именно там, где по Соссюру находился «сонантический коэффициент». Было также установлено, что ларингалы, утрачиваясь, активно влияли на количество и качество соседствующих праиндоевропейских гласных. Однако на данный момент среди учёных нет единого мнения по поводу количества ларингалов в праиндоевропейском. Подсчёты расходятся в очень широком диапазоне — от одного до десяти. Традиционная реконструкция праиндоевропейской фонетики * 'Краткие гласные''' * Долгие гласные . * Дифтонги * Гласные аллофоны сонантов: . = Грамматика = Строй языка Почти все современные и известные древние индоевропейские языки являются языками номинативного строя. Однако многие специалисты выдвигают гипотезу, что праиндоевропейский язык на ранних этапах своего развития являлся языком активного строя; впоследствии имена активного класса перешли в мужской и женский род, а инактивного — в средний. Об этом, в частности, свидетельствует полное совпадение форм именительного и винительного падежей среднего рода. Деление существительных в русском языке на одушевлённые и неодушевлённые (с совпадением именительного и винительного падежа неодушевлённых имён во многих формах) также, возможно, является отдалённым рефлексом активного строя. В наибольшей степени пережитки активного строя сохранились в арийских языках, в прочих индоевропейских языках разделение на актив и пассив является жёстким. Конструкции, напоминающие активный строй, в современном английском языке (he sells a book — он продаёт книгу, но a book sells at $20 — книга продаётся по 20 долларов), являются вторичными и не унаследованы напрямую из праиндоевропейского. Существительное Существительные в праиндоевропейском языке имели восемь падежей: именительный, винительный, родительный, дательный, творительный, отделительный, местный, звательный; три грамматических числа: единственное, двойственное и множественное. Обычно считалось, что имелось три рода: мужской, женский и средний. Однако открытие хеттского языка, в котором есть только два рода («общий» или «одушевлённый») и средний, заставило в этом сомневаться. Высказывались разные гипотезы по поводу того, когда и как в индоевропейских языках появился женский род. Таблица окончаний существительных: Местоимение Таблица склонения личных местоимений: Местоимения 1 и 2 лица по роду не различались (эта особенность сохраняется и во всех остальных индоевропейских языках)Кроме тохарского, где различаются местоимения 1 лица мужского и женского рода.. Личные местоимения 3-го лица в праиндоевропейском языке отсутствовали и вместо них употреблялись различные указательные местоимения. Глагол Таблица окончаний глаголов: Числительные Ниже перечислены некоторые количественные числительные (мужской род): В. П. Леманн считает, что числительные больше десяти образовались в каждый из групп диалектов независимо, а первоначально означало скорее «большое количество», чем точное число. = Примеры текстов = Внимание! Эти примеры записаны в адаптированной для стандартного латинского алфавита форме и отражают лишь один из вариантов реконструкции. Переводы текстов во многом спекулятивны, не представляют интереса для специалистов и не отражают тонкостей произношения. Они помещены здесь исключительно для демонстрации и получения первоначального представления о языке. Ovis ecvosque (Овца и лошадь) (Сказка Шлейхера) Gorei ovis, quesuo vlana ne est, ecvons especet, oinom ghe guerom voghom veghontum, oinomque megam bhorom, oinomque ghmenum ocu bherontum. Ovis nu ecvobhos eveghuet: «Cer aghnutoi moi, ecvons agontum manum, nerm videntei». Ecvos to evequont: «Cludhi, ovei, cer ghe aghnutoi nasmei videntibhos: ner, potis, oviom egh vulnem sebhi nevo ghuermom vestrom cvergneti; neghi oviom vulne esti». Tod cecleus ovis agrom ebheguet. * Примерный перевод: На горе овца, у которой не было шерсти, увидела лошадей: одна везёт тяжёлый воз, одна — большую ношу, одна быстро везёт человека. Овца говорит лошадям: «Горит моё сердце, когда вижу лошадей, везущих людей, мужчин». Лошадь отвечает: «Слушай, овца, наше сердце тоже горит, когда мы видим как мужчина, мастер из овечьей шерсти себе новую тёплую одежду делает; а овца остаётся без шерсти». Услышав это, овца на поле убежала. Regs deivosque (Царь и бог) (Geoffrey Sampson, S.K. Sen, E.P. Hamp) Версия 1 Potis ghe est. Soque negenetos est. Sunumque evelt. So gheuterem precet: «Sunus moi gueniotam!» Gheuter nu potim veghuet: «Iecesuo ghi deivom Verunom». Upo pro potisque deivom sesore deivomque iecto. «Cludhi moi, deive Verune!» So nu cata divos guomt. «Quid velsi?» «Velnemi sunum.» «Tod estu», vequet leucos deivos. Potenia ghi sunum gegone. Версия 2 To regs est. So nepotlus est. So regs sunum evelt. So tosuo gheuterem precet: «Sunus moi gueniotam!» So gheuter tom reguem eveghuet: «Iecesuo deivom Verunom». So regs deivom Verunom upo sesore nu deivom iecto. «Cludhi moi, pater Verune!» Deivos Verunos cata divos eguomt. «Quid velsi?» «Velmi sunum.» «Tod estu», veghuet leucos deivos Verunos. Regos potenia sunum gegone. * Примерный перевод: Жил-был царь. Но был бездетным. И хотел царь сына. И попросил он священника: «Хочу чтобы у меня родился сын!». Священник тому царю отвечает: «Обратись к богу Варуне». И пришел царь к богу Варуне, чтобы обратиться к нему с просьбой. «Послушай меня, отец Варуна!» Бог Варуна с небес снизошёл. «Что хочешь?» «Хочу сына.» «Да будет так», сказал лучезарный бог Варуна. Жена царя родила сына. Pater naseros (Отче наш) Версия 1 Pater naseros cemeni, nomen tovos estu cventos, reguom tevem guemoit ad nas, veltos tevem cvergeto cemeni ertique, edom naserom agheres do nasmebhos aghei tosmei le todque agosnes nasera, so lemos scelobhos naserobhos. Neque peretod nas, tou tratod nas apo peuces. Teve senti reguom, maghti decoromque bhegh antom. Estod. Версия 2 Pater naseros cemeni, nomen tovos estu iseros, reguom tevem guemoit ad nasmens, ghuelonom tevom cvergeto cemeni ed eri, edom naserom agheres do nasmebhos tosmei aghei ed le agosnes nasera, so lemos scelobhos naserobhos. Neque gvedhe nasmens bhi perendom, tou bhegue nasmens melguod. Teve senti reguom, maghti ed decorom eneu antom. Estod. * Примерный перевод: Отец наш небесный, да святится имя твоё, да придёт царствие твоё над нами, воля твоя свершится на небе и на земле, еду нашу насущную дай нам сей день, и прости долги наши, как мы прощаем должникам нашим. Не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого. Твоё есть царство, сила и слава без конца. Аминь. Aquan Nepot (Молитва Нептуну) Puros esiem. Deivons aisiem. Aquan Nepot dverbhos me rues! Meg moris me gherdmi. Deivos, tebherm gheumi. Vicpoteis tebherm gheumi. Ansues tebherm guemi. Nasmei guertins dedemi! Ad bherome deivobhos ci sime guerenti! Dotores vesvom, nas nasmei creddhemes. Aquan Nepot, dverons sceledhi! Dghom Mater toi gheumes! Dghemia Mater, tebhiom gheumes! Meg moris nas gherdmi. Eghueies, nasmei sercemes. * Примерный перевод: Очищаюсь. Поклоняюсь богам. Сын Воды, открой мне двери! Большое море меня окружает. Совершаю подношения богам. Совершаю подношения предкам. Совершаю подношения духам. Благодарю вас! Мы здесь, чтобы почтить богов. Жертвователи богам, мы посвятили вам наши сердца. Сын Воды, открой нам двери! Мать Земли, поклоняемся тебе! Совершаем тебе подношения! Нас окружает большое море. (…) Mari (Аве Мария) Decta esies, Mari plena gusteis, arios com tvoio esti, guerta enter guenai ed guertos ogos esti tovi bhermi, Iese. Isere Mari, deivosuo mater, meldhe nobhei agosorbhos nu dictique naseri merti. Estod. * Примерный перевод: Славься Мария, полная благодати, Господь с тобою, благословенна среди женщин и благословен Плод чрева твоего, Иисус. Святая Мария, матерь Божия, моли о нас грешниках сейчас и в час нашей смерти. Аминь. Creddheo (Символ веры) Creddheo deivom, paterom duom dheterom cemenes ertique, Iesom Christomque sunum sovom pregenetom, ariom naserom. Ansus iserod tectom guenios Mariam genetom. (…) ad lendhem mertvos, vitero genetom agheni tritoi necubhos, uposteightom en cemenem. Sedeti decsteroi deivosuo pateronos. Creddheo ansum iserom, eclesiam catholicam iseram, (…) iserom, (…) agosom ed guivum eneu antom. Decos esiet patorei sunumque ansumque iseroi, agroi ed nu, ed eneu antom ad aivumque. Estod. * Примерный перевод: Верую в Бога, Отца всемогущего, создателя неба и земли, и Иисуса Христа, Сына его родного, Господа нашего. Зачатием Духа Святого деве Марии родился. (…) в землю мёртвым, и воскресший на третий день после смерти, вознёсся на небеса, сел справа от Бога Отца своего. Верую в Святого Духа, святую католическую церковь, (…) святых, (отпущение) грехов и жизнь без конца. Слава Отцу и Сыну и Духу Святому равно и ныне и без конца и во веки. Аминь Страница: 0 en: Proto-Indo-European language de: Indogermanische Ursprache = Примечания = = См. также = * Праязык * Список праиндоевропейских корней = Ссылки = * База данных корней ПИЕ Сергея Старостина * Indo-European Documentation Center при университете Техаса: общий обзор, уроки для начинающих по всем основным древним индоевропейским языкам (армянский, древнеирландский, готский, хеттский и другие). = Литература = * Иванов Вяч. Вс., Гамкрелидзе Т. В. Индоевропейский язык и индоевропейцы. Реконструкция и историко-типологический анализ праязыка и протокультуры. — Т. I—II. — Тбилиси: Изд-во Тбилисского ун-та, 1984 + объяснение, как ее скачать = Для статьи = Категория:Индоевропейские языки Категория:Праязыки